The one with the 'Oh my God'
by losttear
Summary: Chandler’s got the ‘Janice disease’ but will he be able to cure it? Funny, harmless fic (one shot) RR please


_Summary: Chandler's got the 'Janice disease' but will he be able to cure it?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own F.R.I.E.N.D.S. or any of its characters_

**The one with the 'Oh my God'**

A cold, rainy evening fell upon Monica and Rachel's apartment. The six friends sat in the living room watching 'Ready set Cook' as the front door opened and a tall man with shoulder length brown hair and small glasses walked in and sat on the chair beside the kitchen table.

Completely ignoring the confused owners, he took out a newspaper and begun reading it, slowly turning the pages.

Everyone apart from Joey, who didn't take his eyes from the TV, were staring at the man with their jaws dropped down to the floor.

After about a minute or so, Joey got up, still not noticing the stranger in the kitchen and walked towards the fridge, grabbing a soda. Suddenly he stared at the kitchen table and the man sitting beside it. Realising that something was different, Joey quietly walked over to Monica and not taking his eyes of the strange man.

"I think there's a man in your kitchen, Mon" he said scratching his head and then he dropped himself down and sunk into the chair, continuing to watch the TV.

"Who the hell are you?" Ross found the ability to speak.

The guy finished reading the passage in the paper and looked up at the very confused people in the living room.

"Don't worry, I'm just waiting for Janice." he informed then smiling and went back to reading the paper. Everyone turned around to look at Chandler and Joey tore his eyes from the show, as he heard the name of the irritating lady.

Chandler found his eye twitching as he got up, shaking his head and hopping from one leg onto the other, trying to wake up from this unexplainably weird dream.

"Janice doesn't live here" he informed the man walking towards him, as the rest of his friends followed him closely.

"Oh sorry." the man rolled up his newspaper "My mistake" he walked out of the door, quietly closing it behind him and Chandler turned around to look at everyone in shock of what just happened.

"What are the odds of someone coming here to look for Janice" Joey laughed rubbing his forehead "It's as if the universe wants you to be together"

"Na ah!" Chandler protested "Not together! Not TOGETHER!" he panicked running around the room.

"It's not a big deal, it was just a coincidence." Phoebe assured him

"What if it wasn't, what if we were really meant to be together? What if I'm going to be stuck with the 'Oh my God' woman for the rest of my life!" the brown haired male's face was turning red and his hair was flying around in the air, as he run back and forth from the room.

"I'm sure it meant nothing" Rachel tried to calm him down, but he was too busy ripping what was left of his hair.

_2 hours later…_

Chandler sat on the couch with an ice patch over his head, eyes open wide, staring into the distance "Janice. Janice. Janice. Janice…" he repeated, ignoring everything around him.

"Honey, do you want me to get you some tea?" Monica changed his ice patch and exchanged looks with her smiling room mate, who was sitting on the chair next to Chandler.

"Eww!" Phoebe exclaimed pointing out of the window "Ugly naked guy is doing yoga" she shivered walking towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile Ross walked in the door.

"Hey!" he greeted his friends, taking his wet coat off. "Hi sweetie" he kissed Rachel and turned around to look at Chandler, who's eye was still twitching wildly.

Waving his hands in front of his friend, he finally managed to bring him back to reality.

"You Ok, man?" Ross asked taking a seat next to Chandler.

"I don't know" he replied rubbing his eyes "What's the matter with me?"

Ross put his hand on his friend's shoulder "Chandler, you've been Janiced."

"What do I do?" he asked helplessly looking at everyone around him.

"Oooh, I know!" Phoebe said coming back from the bathroom. "My _sister_" she smiled when she managed to say that word without thinking of her twin, Ursula "Ally, she said she has a friend who has recently turned into a white witch. She can get Janice out of your brain like that. Phoebe clicked her fingers.

Chandler stared at her in disbelief "Yeah, Ok, anything to get rid of the repeating sound of 'Oh my God'" he shivered as his lips mouthed the phrase that haunted him.

"Yay, I'll call Ally." Phoebe hopped to the phone excitedly.

_Half an hour later._

"She should be here any minute now" Phoebe said looking at the clock, as Chandler went back to being possessed by the name of his many-times-dumped ex.

"Janice. Janise. Janice. Janice." he mumbled under his breath as Monica and Rachel clapped their hands over their mouths to stop themselves from laughing.

Knock Knock!

"Come in!" Phoebe called as her teenage sister walked in the door.

"Hey Phoebz!" she smiled hugging her sibling.

"Hey, where's your friend?" Phoebe looked around.

"She'll be here in about 15 minutes, she gave me a bunch of stuff" the girl pointed at the bag in her hands "to prepare this place for a ritual."

"Hold it right there, missy!" Monica got up, hands on hips. "Prepare for a ritual?"

Phoebe bit her lip "Uh oh, run for your life" she whispered to her sister who giggled slightly.

"It's no big deal, we'll clean up later, wont we guys?" Ally turned to everyone, who suddenly found something important they had to do.

After a while, they got the place ready and sat down on the couch, watching TV, waiting for the white witch.

The door opened quietly and nothing but the beautiful silence and the "OH MY GOD" came from the kitchen area.

Looking completely shocked, the 6 friends turned around to find no other than JANICE standing by the door.

"Oh my…" the curly hair brunette didn't finish, as Chandler jumped up and slammed the door in her face, locking it.

A smile appeared on his face

"That felt good, I think I'm cured!" he laughed and was cleansed of the 'Janise disease' forever…

_Hehe…YAY Chandler, I don't think he'll be hearing the 'Oh My God' any time soon. Hope you enjoyed it, R+R please! _


End file.
